


Everything Stays

by Lypophre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream sm[
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, dream dies lmao, dreamxd and dream are brothers, i cant tag, mama puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypophre/pseuds/Lypophre
Summary: Just because Dream needed to die didn't mean he wouldn't be missed.-Everything Stays - Adventure Time
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> dream angst makes me happy

Warm hands traced the cracks in his skin, humming as Dream sobbed into his shirt. 

_Let's go in the garden_

_Youll find something waiting_

The pale teal leaves ruffled around them, the pain from his marks faded on the day he died. The black tears pooled out of Dream's eyes, the touch of his brother soothed the psychological cracks in his being. He cried out when the humming got louder, the lullaby he listened to every night as a child in order to calm down when animalistic urges screamed and clawed at him. He was always like that during storms. Drem hated storms.

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

He felt his brother kiss his golden locks, still humming lowly. He traced the small scars that Dream drew on his body with his sharp nails, the thick and fresh one, it was one of the biggest. Dream swore he still remembered the feeling of the netherite sword piercing his skin, the repeated stabbing of arrows around it. Those hurt less. 

_When you finally find it_

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

It wasn't dying that hurt, it was the person who held the leather handle of the dark purple sword that pierced his body that made it hurt.

The arrows hitting him didn't even match the pain he felt when he met the light blue eyes he knew belonged to Punz the moment he looked at them. 

His face was lifted from the silky pale green robes that belonged to Marl. He looked the other in his eyes, his eyes were just rings of a green lighter than his, green halos in an abyss of white, Dream's inky black tears slid down his cheeks lie rain. It probably was raining down on the server. The SMP would miss its admin, normally suffer but Dream had hoped that it would recover. If not for its citizens then for the beautiful nature that grew in it.

No one would miss Dream, the half-demon was well aware of this fact. He hurt them, took their minds in his clawed hands, and twisted them until they broke. He smiled at them and hugged them, then tied a thin string around their bodies when they trusted him. He played them like the puppets they never were. He didn't always mean to, lies would slip past his lips because it became a second nature.

Dream remembered making the garden, he remembered making sure there was a river nearby, he remembered putting his favorite parts of the server in it. He remembered making sure there would be a cow because Tommy liked them, a beehive for Tubbo since the boy would watch them as if in a trance.

He counted every second when melting the crystals down, pressing his palms against the hot glass until his skin peeled from the heat. He had to wear bandages for a few days but he was able to make glasses that would let George see colors.

He remembered painting the guitar for Wilbur. The wooden guitar had been enchanted with mending, its strings were made from the strings of a gold spider. The blue was made to look like it was hugging the object. Clay was sure he ate more paint then than ever in his life.

Everything looked exactly how he left it, except the once happy memories were bitter. 

He wanted to melt the golden chin he took a month to make and let the gold bubble in lava to become useless.

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

he let out a choked sob, feeling his brother press their foreheads together as he brushed his hair soothingly.

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

He wanted to burn the flower crown he made for Eret, he wanted to watch the flowers wither just like their friendship did.

Everything was where he left it, but the feelings were twisted and depressing. His gifts looked the same but made him sick to his stomach.

He dug his nails into XDs arms, his body started to crack more, black veins made themselves known.

_Go down to the ocean_

_The crystal tide is rising_

_Water's gotten higher_

_As the shore washes out_

He saw a tear slide down his twin's cheek. 

Dream turned his head to the girl gripping his shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously cried but no tears lingered on her skin. 

He didn't hesitate to bring her in for a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. The sea spirit let a sob slip past her lips as she gripped her brother's baggy, neon green hoodie. She let herself sob into his chest, both of them trembling from the intense emotions.

Tides clashed in the background, the river's water hitting the large statue in the middle of it.

_Keep your eyes wide open_

_Even when the sun is blazing_

_The moon controls the tide_

_It could cause you to drown_

the stars twinkled above, whispering their goodbye to their admin. The sun oppositing the mood let warmth tickle their skin, its goodbye being the golden warmth.

The moon, once a crescent, cried from its utmostly full form. Its goodbye was the fact the raging waves became so calm you would think they frozen.

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

Dream cracked his last smile, pulling away from the hug. He stepped back, almost falling as he did so. 

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

Black veins and cracks held each other's hands, letting Dreams body fall to dust, the black tar, and dust left from what used to be Clay, were molded together by a gentle and soft flame. All three disappeared, in their place was a white porcelain mask, a smile drawn on its outside. 

Dream chose his signature mask to be his heirloom, how predictable. Cassie could still hear her older brother's wheeze when the mask laid where he once stood.

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

Rain hit the ground rapidly, the air was warm but ice crashed with the earth and broke into shards before melting.

The clouds were patchy, parted to let the moon look down in silenced anger at the group of people that killed her admin.

The sun yelled and screamed in frustration, unable to hold himself back properly. He wanted to burn the group to ashes, to dry their crops, and make them beg for forgiveness. But the moon shushed him, whispering how they cared, just didn't show it. So he held back, only making them sweat as much as he cried.

_In little ways_

The sheep that called the dead man her duckling, she fell to the ground and sobbed.

The earth knew how much she cared bout him, so it softened upon her fall. 

The man with a bloody sword stared soullessly at the lifeless body of his o;d friend. He dropped the weapon, falling to the ground and hiding his face in his hands as he let sobs slip past his lips.

Just because Dream needed to die didn't mean he wouldn't be missed.

_When everything stays._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
